Super Pups!
Super Pups! is a story about how the team received badges that give them super powers. Summary One day, at City Hall, the Paw Patrol found seven badges that give them super powers! Each badge has the color of the pups' uniform. Chase got the ability to fly and has powers similar to Superman, Marshall got super elasticity, Rocky got mind control, Rubble got super strength, Zuma got super speed and Ryder got invisibility. Together, the Paw Patrol must use their newfound powers in the name of good to stop Mayor Humdinger, who is the super villain. Plot One day, the Paw Patrol were at City Hall. Suddenly, Rubble saw something glowing in the distance. Rubble: Hey look, pups! What's that? Chase: I have no idea. Marshall: It must be some sort of diamond or gem. Rocky: Let's check it out. The Paw Patrol went to the source of the glow. Once there, Zuma digs out to find out what is glowing inside that hole. Zuma: Let me do the honors, dudes! I just need to dig a little bit deeper. After Zuma finished digging, the glowing object turned out to be magical badges that float in midair. All: Wow! Rubble: Hey, those are cool badges! Skye: It reminds me of a comic book I had just read. Rocky: I wonder what they are doing here. Chase: What do you think, Ryder? Ryder: I don't know. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this. Rubble: I think I'll just grab one of them. You guys should do the same! Skye: I want pink! Chase: Blue! Marshall: Red! Rocky: Green! Zuma: Orange! Rocky: Time to test the badges. The badges shrank perfectly to replace the pups' normal ones. Ryder got a very special transparent colored badge. Marshall: Um, Ryder. Why is your badge transparent? Zuma: Yeah, I can see right through it. Ryder: I'm not so sure. Come on, let's catch up with Mayor Goodway. Scene change Mayor Goodway was busy sweeping the stairs. All: Hi, Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: Hello, Ryder! Hello, pups! Great day isn't it? Chase: Yeah! Mayor Goodway: Why, Ryder. Is that a new badge. It seems kind of transparent. Ryder: Um, yes, Mayor. It just happened to be. Mayor Goodway: And you pups had such awesome glowing badges. They glow brighter than before. Marshall: Do you like it? Mayor Goodway: Why certainly, Marshall! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go finish dusting the stairs. Chase: Ok, Mayor Goodway. See you later. Skye: See you in a few hours. Mayor Goodway: Bye, Paw Patrol! Hope you have a good day today! Ryder: We will, Mayor! Mayor Goodway laughed, then started dusting the stairs again. Scene change A few hours later Rubble was taking a nap when his stomach began to growl. Rubble: Snack time, here I come. He went to the snack machine to get some treats. He didn't notice, but at that moment, his yellow badge began to glow. Rubble: What? What's happening to me? Why am I suddenly having big muscles? He opened the snack machine and CRASH! The whole machine fell off. Rubble: How did I do that? Oh, well. I guess I'll just dig in. (laughs) So Rubble began snacking. Meanwhile, Marshall was practicing his basketball skills. As he jumped to make a leap shot, his red badge glowed and suddenly, he began to stretch like rubber! Marshall: Why am I so high? I've never been this high before. (looks down) Yikes! I'm stretchy! How did that happen? When he was finished, he went back to normal, except for one small problem. Marshall: Oh no! How did I get up here? Wait a minute, I just scored! Slam dunk! Even though I'm way up high! Meanwhile, Rocky was taking a nap. Suddenly, his green badge glowed and sent him floating in the air. Rocky stirred, but then, at that moment, he woke up and shrieked! Rocky: No! (falls to the ground) Oh, that's what I call sleep flying. Meanwhile, Ryder was playing video games, when suddenly, the door to the Lookout was knocked. Ryder: Oh no! Who could it be at this hour. Must be some stranger. I think I've got to hide! As he searched for a hiding place, his transparent badge began to glow. Then he completely vanished! Ryder: Wait a minute, I can't see myself in the mirror? This is awesome! I'm invisible! I've always wanted to walk around unseen! But suddenly, he was sprayed by Marshall's water cannon. He was drenched and no longer invisible. Marshall: Sorry, Ryder. I didn't see you. Hose away! (barks) To be continued